The present invention relates to novel 4-dedimethylaminotetracycline derivatives, methods for producing the novel derivatives and methods of using these derivatives.
The compound, tetracycline, exhibits the following general structure: 
The numbering system of the ring nucleus is as follows: 
Tetracycline as well as the 5-OH (Terramycin) and 7-Cl (Aureomycin) derivatives exist in nature, and are well known antibiotics. Natural tetracyclines may be modified without losing their antibiotic properties, although certain elements of the structure must be retained. The modifications that may and may not be made to the basic tetracycline structure have been reviewed by Mitscher in The Chemistry of Tetracyclines, Chapter 6, Marcel Dekker, Publishers, New York (1978). According to Mitscher, the substituents at positions 5-9 of the tetracycline ring system may be modified without the complete loss of antibiotic properties. Changes to the basic ring system or replacement of the substituents at positions 1-4 and 10-12, however, generally lead to synthetic tetracyclines with substantially less or effectively no antimicrobial activity. Some examples of chemically modified non-antimicrobial tetracyclines (hereinafter CMT) include 4-dedimethylaminotetracyline, 4-dedimethylaminosancycline (6-demethyl-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylaminotetracycline), 4-dedimethylaminominocycline (7-dimethylamino-4-dedimethylaminotetracycline), and 4-dedimethylaminodoxycycline (5-hydroxy-6-deoxy-4-dedimethyaminosancycline).
Some 4-dedimethylaminotetracyline derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,284 and 5,122,519. They include 6-demethyl-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylaminotetracycline and 5-hydroxy-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylaminotetracycline with hydrogen and other substituents at the C7, and the C9 positions on the D ring. These substituents include amino, nitro, di(lower alkyl)amino, and mono(lower alkyl)amino or halogen. The 6-demethyl-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylaminotetracycline derivatives and 5-hydroxy-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylaminotetracycline derivatives are said to be useful as antimicrobial agents.
Other 4-dedimethylaminotetracycline derivatives with an oxime group at the C4 position on the A ring are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,627 and 3,824,285. These oxime derivatives have hydrogen and halogen as substituents at the C7 position and include 7-halo-6-demethyl-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylamino-4-oximinotetracycline, and 7-halo-5-hydroxy-6-deoxy-4-dedimethylamino-4-oximinotetracycline.
Alkylamino(NH-alkyl), and alkylhydrazone(Nxe2x80x94NH-alkyl) groups have been substituted on the A ring at the C4 position of 4-dedimethylaminotetracycline. These compounds are known for their antimicrobial properties. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,370, 3,609,188, 3,622,627, 3,824,285, 3,622,627, 3,502,660, 3,509,184, 3,502,696, 3,515,731, 3,265,732, 5,122,519, 3,849,493, 3,772,363, and 3,829,453.
In addition to their antimicrobial properties, tetracyclines have been described as having a number of other uses. For example, tetracyclines are also known to inhibit the activity of collagen destructive enzymes, such as matrix metalloproteinases (MMP), including collagenase (MMP-1), gelatinase (MMP-2) and stromelysin (MMP-3). Golub et al., J. Periodont. Res. 20:12-23 (1985); Golub et al. Crit. Revs. Oral Biol. Med. 2: 297-322 (1991); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,897; 4,704,383; 4,935,411; 4,935,412. Also, tetracyclines have been known to inhibit wasting and protein degradation in mammalian skeletal muscle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,538, and to enhance IL-10 production in mammalian cells.
Furthermore, tetracyclines were reported to enhance bone protein synthesis in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,656, and to reduce bone resorption in organ culture in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,383.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,227 to Golub et al, discloses that tetracyclines can ameliorate the excessive glycosylation of proteins. In particular, tetracyclines inhibit the excessive collagen cross linking which results from excessive glycosylation of collagen in diabetes.
Tetracyclines are known to inhibit excessive phospholipase A2 activity involved in inflammatory conditions such as psoriasis as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,227. In addition, tetracyclines are also known to inhibit cycloxygenase-2 (COX-2), tumor necrosis factor (TNF), nitric oxide and IL-1 (interleukin-1).
These properties cause the tetracyclines to be useful in treating a number of diseases. For example, there have been a number of suggestions that tetracyclines, including non-antimicrobial tetracyclines, are effective in treating arthritis. See, for example, Greenwald, et al. xe2x80x9cTetracyclines Suppress Metalloproteinase Activity in Adjuvant Arthritis and, in Combination with Flurbiprofen, Ameliorate Bone Damage,xe2x80x9d Journal of Rheumatology 19:927-938(1992); Greenwald et al., xe2x80x9cTreatment of Destructive Arthritic Disorders with MMP Inhibitors: Potential Role of Tetracyclines in Inhibition of Matrix Metalloproteinases: Therapeutic Potential,xe2x80x9d
Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 732: 181-198 (1994); Kloppenburg, et al. xe2x80x9cMinocycline in Active Rheumatoid Arthritis,xe2x80x9d Arthritis Rheum 37:629-636(1994); Ryan et al., xe2x80x9cPotential of Tetracycline to Modify Cartilage Breakdown in Osteoarthritis,xe2x80x9d Current Opinion in Rheumatology 8: 238-247(1996); O""Dell et al, xe2x80x9cTreatment of Early Rheumatoid Arthritis with Minocycline or Placebo,xe2x80x9d Arthritis Rheum 40:842-848(1997).
Tetracyclines have also been suggested for use in treating skin diseases. For example, White et al., Lancet, April 29, p.966 (1989) report that the tetracycline minocycline is effective in treating dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa, which is a life-threatening skin condition believed to be related to excess collagenase.
Furthermore, studies have also suggested that tetracyclines and inhibitors of metalloproteinases inhibit tumor progression, DeClerck et al., Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci., 732: 222-232 (1994), bone resorption, Rifkin et al., Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci., 732: 165-180 (1994), angiogenesis, Maragoudakis et al., Br. J. Pharmacol., 111: 894-902 (1994), and may have anti-inflammatory properties, Ramamurthy et al., Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci., 732, 427-430 (1994).
Based on the foregoing, tetracyclines have been found to be effective in treating numerous diseases and conditions. Therefore, there is a need for new and even more useful 4-dedimethylaminotetracycline derivatives
It has now been discovered that these and other objectives can be achieved by tetracycline compounds of the formulae: 
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, diazonium, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; R is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof; with the following provisos: when either R7 and R9 are hydrogen then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a, R6, R5 and R9 are all hydrogen and R7 is hydrogen, amino, nitro, halogen, dimethylamino or diethylamino, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6 and R9 are both hydrogen, R5 is hydroxyl and R7 is hydrogen, amino, nitro, halogen or diethylamino, then R8 is halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydroxyl, R5, R7 and R9 are all hydrogen, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a, R6 and R5 are all hydrogen, R9 is methylamino and R7 is dimethylamino, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydrogen, R5 is hydroxyl, R9 is methylamino and R7 is dimethylamino, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6, R5 and R9 are all hydrogen and R7 is cyano, then R8 must be halogen.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a tetracycline compound of the formulae: 
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R4 is selected from the group consisting of NOH, Nxe2x80x94NH-A, and NH-A, where A is a lower alkyl group; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; R is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof; with the following provisos: when R4 is NOH, Nxe2x80x94NH-alkyl or NH-alkyl and R7, R6-a, R6, R5, and R9 are all hydrogen, then R8 must be halogen; and when R4 is NOH, R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydrogen or hydroxyl, R7 is halogen, R5 and R9 are both hydrogen, then R8 must be halogen; and when R4 is Nxe2x80x94NH-alkyl, R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydroxyl and R7, R5, R9 are all hydrogen, then R8 must be halogen; and when R4 is NH-alkyl, R6-a, R6, R5 and R9 are all hydrogen, R7 is hydrogen, amino, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino or hydroxyl, then R8 must be halogen; and when R4 is NH-alkyl, R6-a is methyl, R6 and R9 are both hydrogen, R5 is hydroxyl, and R7 is mono(lower alkyl)amino or di(lower alkyl)amino, then R8 must be halogen; and when R4 is NH-alkyl, R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydroxy or hydrogen and R7, R5, and R9 are all be hydrogen, then R8 must be halogen.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a 4-dedimethylamino tetracycline compound having general formulae (I) through (IV): 
wherein R7, R8, and R9 taken together in each case, have the following meanings:
and 
wherein R7, R8, and R9 taken together in each case, have the following meanings:
and 
wherein R8 is hydrogen or halogen and R9 is selected from the group consisting of nitro, (N,N-dimethyl)glycylamino, and ethoxythiocarbonylthio; and 
wherein R7, R8, and R9 taken together in each case, have the following meanings:
and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a tetracycline compound of the formulae: 
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, diazonium, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; R is hydrogen or lower alkyl; Ra and Rb are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and 1-methylethyl with the proviso that Ra and Rb cannot both be hydrogen; Rc and Rd are, independently (CH2)nCHRe wherein n is 0 or 1 and Re is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, lower(C1-C3)alkoxy, amino, or nitro; and, W is selected from the group consisting of (CHRe)m wherein m is 0-3 and Re is as above, NH, N(C1-C3) straight chained or branched alkyl, O, S and N(C1-C4) straight chain or branched alkoxy; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof. In a further embodiment, the following provisos apply: when either R7 and R9 are hydrogen then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a, R6, R5 and R9 are all hydrogen and R7 is hydrogen, amino, nitro, halogen, dimethylamino or diethylamino, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6 and R9 are both hydrogen, R5 is hydroxyl, and R7 is hydrogen, amino, nitro, halogen or dimethylamino, the R8 is halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydroxyl, R5, R7 and R9 are all hydrogen, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a, R6 and R5 are all hydrogen, R9 is methylamino and R7 is dimethylamino, then R9 must be halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6 is hydrogen, R5 is hydroxyl, R9 is methylamino and R7 is dimethylamino, then R8 must be halogen; and when R6-a is methyl, R6, R5and R9 are all hydrogen and R7 is cyano, then R8 must be halogen.
In another embodiment, the tetracycline compound preferably has a PIF value from about 1 to about 2, more preferably at about 1. Some examples of tetracycline compound having a PIF value of about 1 include:
STRUCTURE K
wherein: R7, R8, and R9 taken together in each case, have the following meanings:
and
STRUCTURE Lxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Mxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Nxe2x80x83STRUCTURE O
wherein; R7, R8, and R9 taken together in each case, have the following meanings:
and
STRUCTURE P
wherein: R7, R8, and R9 taken together are, respectively, hydrogen, hydrogen and nitro.
Some examples of tetracycline compounds having a PIF value from about 1 to about 2 have the general formula:
STRUCTURE K
wherein: R8 and R9 taken together are, respectively, hydrogen and nitro.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a tetracycline compound of the formulae:
STRUCTURE Cxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Dxe2x80x83STUCTURE Exe2x80x83STRUCTURE F
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, diazonium, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Cxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Dxe2x80x83STUCTURE Exe2x80x83STRUCTURE F
wherein: R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Cxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Dxe2x80x83STUCTURE Exe2x80x83STRUCTURE F
wherein: R7 and R9 are selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkene alkyne, or mixures thereof; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a tetracycline compound of the formulae:
STRUCTURE Gxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Hxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Ixe2x80x83STRUCTURE J
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R4 is selected from the group consisting of NOH, Nxe2x80x94NH-A, and NH-A,where A is a lower alkyl group; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen;R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Gxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Hxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Ixe2x80x83STRUCTURE J
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R4 is selected from the group consisting of NOH, Nxe2x80x94NH-A, and NH-A, where A is a lower alkyl group; R8 is selected from the group. consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Gxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Hxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Ixe2x80x83STRUCTURE J
wherein: R7 and R9 are selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl; or mixtures thereof; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R4 is selected from the group consisting of NOH, Nxe2x80x94NH-A, and NH-A, where A is a lower alkyl group; and R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
In another embodiment, the invention provides a tetracycline compound of the formulae:
STRUCTURE K
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE K
wherein: R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE K
wherein: R7 and R9 are selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl and mixures thereof; and R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
and
STRUCTURE Lxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Mxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Nxe2x80x83STRUCTURE O
wherein: R7 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Lxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Mxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Nxe2x80x83STRUCTURE O
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Lxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Mxe2x80x83STRUCTURE Nxe2x80x83STRUCTURE O
wherein R7 is and R9 are selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl and mixtures thereof; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
and
STRUCTURE P
wherein R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; and R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
and
STRUCTURE Qxe2x80x83STRUCTURE R
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Qxe2x80x83STRUCTURE R
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURE Qxe2x80x83STRUCTURE R
wherein R7 and R9 are selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl; and mixtures thereof; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a tetracycline compound of the formulae:
STRUCTURES S-Z
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, azido, nitro, acylamino, hydroxy, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen diazonium, di(lower alkyl)amino and RCH(NH2)CO; Ra and Rb are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and 1-methylethyl with the proviso that Ra and Rb cannot both be hydrogen; Rc and Rd are, independently, (CH2)nCHRe wherein n is 0 or 1 and Re is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, lower(C1-C3)alkoxy, amino, or nitro; and, W is selected from the group consisting of (CHRe)m wherein m is 0-3 and said Re is as above, NH, N(C1-C3) straight chained or branched alkyl, O, S and N(C1-C4) straight chain or branched alkoxy; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURES S-Z
wherein R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, mono(lower alkyl)amino, halogen, di(lower alkyl)amino, ethoxythiocarbonylthio, azido, acylamino, diazonium, cyano, and hydroxyl; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; R9 is selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl and alkynyl; Ra and Rb are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and 1-methylethyl with the proviso that Ra and Rb cannot both be hydrogen; Rc and Rd are, independently, (CH2)nCHRe wherein n is 0 or 1 and Rc is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, lower(C1-C3)alkoxy, amino, or nitro; and, W is selected from the group consisting of (CHRe)m wherein m is 0-3 and said Re is as above, NH, N(C1-C3) straight chained or branched alkyl, O, S and N(C1-C4) straight chain or branched alkoxy; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof;
or
STRUCTURES S-Z
wherein: R7 and R9 are selected from the group consisting of an aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl and mixtures thereof; R6-a is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; R6 and R5 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and hydroxyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halogen; Ra and Rb are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and 1-methylethyl with the proviso that Ra and Rb cannot both be hydrogen; Rc and Rd are, independently, (CH2)nCHRe wherein n is 0 or 1 and Re is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, lower(C1-C3)alkoxy, amino, or nitro; and W is selected from the group consisting of (CHRe)m wherein m is 0-3 and said Re is as above, NH, N(C1-C3) straight chained or branched alkyl, O, S and N(C1-C4) straight chain or branched alkoxy; and pharmaceutically acceptable and unacceptable salts thereof.
The present invention includes a method for treating a mammal suffering from a condition that benefits from a non-antimicrobial dose of a tetracycline compound. Some examples of such conditions include those characterized by excessive collagen destruction, excessive MMP enzyme activity, excessive TNF activity, excessive nitric oxide activity, excessive IL-1 activity, excessive elastase activity, excessive loss of bone density, excessive protein degradation, excessive muscle wasting, excessive glycosylation of collagen, excessive COX-2 activity, insufficient bone protein synthesis, insufficient interleukin-10 production, or excessive phospholipase A2 activity. The method for treating comprises administering to the mammal an effective amount of a tetracycline compound of the invention.
Conditions that benefit from a non-antimicrobial dose of a tetracycline compound include, but are not limited to, abdominal aortic aneurysm, ulceration of the cornea, periodontal disease, diabetes, diabetes mellitus, scleroderma, progeria, lung disease, cancer, graft versus host disease, disease of depressed bone marrow function, thrombocytopenia, prosthetic joint loosening, spondyloathropathies, osteoporosis, Paget""s disease, autoimmune disease, systemic lupus erythematosus, acute or chronic inflammatory condition, renal disease or connective tissue disease.
Acute or chronic inflammatory conditions that can benefit from a non-antimicrobial dose of a tetracycline compound can be, but are not limited to, inflammatory bowel disease, arthritis, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, pancreatitis, nephritis, glomerulonephritis, sepsis, septic shock, lipopolysaccharide endotoxin shock, multisystem organ failure or psoriasis.
The lung diseases that can benefit from a non-antimicrobial dose of a tetracycline compound can be, but are not limited to, ARDS, cystic fibrosis, emphysema or acute lung injury resulting from inhalation of toxicants.
The renal diseases that can benefit from a non-antimicrobial dose of a tetracycline compound include, but are not limited to chronic renal failure, acute renal failure, nephritis or glomerulonephritis.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from the detailed description and examples which are set forth herein. The detailed description and examples enhance the understanding of the invention, but are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.